1. Field
This Application relates to a multiple amount of movable cabinets in one location. These cabinets are placed primarily in the kitchen, pantry, closet, and garage. They can also be used in educational, commercial, and industrial facilities. The air compressor and air reservoir storage tank are supported by a low voltage electric system. This is a power source to control movement of all connected cabinets.
2. Prior Art
No prior art related to my application was found.
In past years, numerous inventors developed inventions intended to help people with handicaps. This was done in an effort to help them with everyday tasks such as reaching upper and lower cabinets. These inventions have also been developed for the general public as a simple convenience for everyday work and living environments.
The first group of inventors choose only mechanical means and no use of any power source, for example:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,254 to Stebins (1951), No. 2,473,239 to Boyd (1949), No. 6,336,692 To Snyder (2002), No. 6,752,475 B2 to Steadman (2004), No. 2,950,158 to Harmon (1960), No. 4,009,918 to MacDonald (1977), No. 4,942,328 to Price (1990), No. 2,592,760 to Sutera (1952), No. 4,534,601 to Zwick (1985), and No. 6,523,919 B1 to Israelsen et al. (2003). Part of this group are also foreign applications—Japan 5-176815 to Takashima Makoto (1993), Japan 5-228034 to Imai Yoko (1993), and No. 4,799,743 to Kikuchi et al. (1989), also U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,925 to White (2003). The above listed inventions are not comparable, due to the difficulty of use of by handicapped person(s), or persons of short statue or more commonly called “Little People.”
The Second Group is somewhat closer to the intent of this application. Their inventions, in addition to mechanical means of movement used by the first group, they use electric motors to initiate movement in both directions. The movement is down and up or out and back in. Each movable item such as the cabinet and shelving unit, has its own electric motor.
For example: U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,523 to Murphy (1947), No. 3,116,910 to Moore et al. (1964), No. 4,915,461 to Kingsborough et al. (1990), No. 5,228,763 to Gingold (1993), No. 5,249,858 to Nusser (1993), No. 5,586,816 to Geiss II (1996), No. 5,867,847 to Klawitter et al. (1999), No. 5,909,933 to Keene et al. (1999), No. 5,230,109 to Zaccai et al., (1993), No. 3,361,510 to E. P. McDermott (1968), No. 6,367,898 B1 to Jobe (2002), No. 5,076,649 to Therkelsen (1991), and App. No. US 2008/0211364 A1 to James Solheid et al.
The common denominator of the inventions listed in the second group above is:
                A) Necessary close proximity of electric motor with all other parts to designated unit. This results in occupying valuable usable interior space, creating a noisy environment, difficult access for ongoing maintenance and future repairs, therefore it is inconvenient, and a high cost to operate.        B) Fact, each operating unit (cabinet, shelving unit, etc.) needs its own electric motor to function and this results in a high initial cost, and follow up higher maintenance.        C) Total dependency on delivery of electric power from a public grid, to be able to function. In case of a power outage, all movements will come to an abrupt hold. This would result in an immediate loss of usability, safety, and creates an overall inconvenience.        D) Nonexistence of emergency back-up system provisions.        